


Bicker

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [11]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Negatus’s Minions are rather annoying, but they do provide a source of amusement.Sentence 11: “I hope you die in a hole filled with spiders."





	Bicker

Negatus cares about his Minions (in an evil way, of course), but they drive him mad sometimes. Well, most of the time. If they aren’t completely ruining his evil schemes by making the most idiotic mistakes, they are constantly bickering, arguing about pointless things. He often finds it funny (for a while, anyway), but on days like today, it just annoys him.

As Negatus gets dressed in the bathroom, he can hear them all bickering in the kitchen. And, as usual, their argument is ridiculously petty.

“I’m so obviously the most evil,” Neil says.

“No you’re not,” Rita says.

“Yes I am!”

“It’s clearly me, Neil!”

“No it’s not!”

“Yes it is!”

“What about me?” Jeff asks.

“Well it’s clearly not you, Jeff!” Neil snaps.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re not very evil, are you?”

“He’s more evil than you!” Rita says, a taunting tone to her voice.

“You liar!” Neil shouts.

“It’s the truth!”

“What are you two on about?”

“Shut up, Jeff!” they both yell.

“And it’s not true!” Neil shouts. “I’m so evil. Much more than Jeff.”

“Of course you are.”

“You’re so annoying! I… I hope you die in a hole filled with spiders!”

“What a—”

“Shut up, all of you!” Negatus snaps, storming into the room. He pulls his helmet onto his head, watching the Demons shut up and turn to look at him. “

“Why is that, Your Darkness?” Rita asks.

He sighs. “Because, you cretins, none of you are the most evil.”

“Then who is?” Jeff says.

He sighs again. “Me, Jeffrey. I’m the most evil person here. I’m the most evil person in the whole of Yonderland!”

The three Demons look at each other.

“Of course, Your Eminence,” Neil says slowly.

Negatus smiles. “Now, can you do something useful and make me some breakfast?”


End file.
